Quelques notes sur un piano
by Mlle YoYo
Summary: Il avait décidé de sortir chercher de quoi se remplir l'estomac quand ses projets avaient été détournés de leur but initial. Un piano. Un frisson parcourut son échine. Cette mélodie ! Personne ne la connaissait à part les membres du groupe !" UA


**Auteur :** Mlle_YoYo

**Titre ****:** _Quelques notes sur un piano_

**Disclamer**** :** Bien entendu, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais en ce qui concerne l'histoire, elle est le fruit de mon imagination.

**Note : LE POURQUOI DU COMMENT**

Cette fanfiction est née parce que mon inspiration a décidé de se faire la malle. Pour ceux qui lisaient déjà mes écrits, vous vous êtes aperçus je pense que ça fait un moment que je n'ai rien posté. Et donc, pour tenter de combattre ce mal qu'est la page blanche, hantise de tout auteur qui se respecte, j'ai décidé de me forcer à écrire plusieurs one shot. Celui-ci est le premier d'une série que j'écrirai au fur et à mesure que mon inspiration fuyante me le permettra afin de me remettre en scelle pour mes fics plus importantes.

Voilà pour les explications !

Quelques notes sur un piano

« Stop ... stop ... stop! STOP! »

Non, décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas. Itachi se pinça l'arrête du nez avec une expression de profond désespoir. Voilà déjà deux heures qu'ils répétaient et ils en étaient toujours au même point.

« Quoi encore ?! » soupira Kisame passablement agacé.

« Quelque chose cloche, c'est évident ... mais quoi ?! » marmonna Itachi pour lui-même.

Sasori et Deidara soupirèrent de concert et levèrent les mains en signe de reddition.

Le charismatique Uchiwa Itachi, leader de leur groupe, était quelqu'un de profondément passionné par la musique, mais peu importe les efforts et les multiples répétitions, il n'était jamais satisfait du résultat. Foutu perfectionnisme !

Itachi tournait maintenant en rond dans le studio en ruminant et en marmonnant des choses inaudibles pour les autres membres du groupe. Absorbé dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte que ses trois comparses étaient sortis prendre l'air. Il attrapa une partition, gribouilla et ratura jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit noire d'encre avant de la déchirer rageusement.

« Ça y est ? T'es calmé ? » demanda Sasori en lui tendant un gobelet d'où s'échappait l'arôme amer du café.

Itachi grogna en haussant les épaules et saisit la boisson.

« Arrêtons-nous là pour aujourd'hui. » poursuivit le rouquin. « Ça ne sert à rien de s'acharner comme un forcené. Il y a des jours avec et des jours sans. » Il haussa les épaules. « Aujourd'hui doit surement être un jour sans, c'est tout. »

De mauvaise grâce, Itachi acquiesça:

« Sans doute ... »

« Il paraît que la nuit porte conseil. » ajouta Sasori avec un sourire en rangeant son synthétiseur dans sa housse.

Les jours passèrent et le groupe décida finalement de mettre de côté la chanson qui causait tant de soucis à leur leader. Ce dernier n'ayant pas eu son mot à dire avait ronchonné pendant quelques heures mais avait fini par s'y faire. Fidèle à lui-même, il trouva à redire sur chaque accord de chaque partition, ce qui n'empêcha pas les répétitions de se passer sans accrocs majeurs.

Ils n'avaient absolument pas de temps à perdre avec quelque chose d'aussi trivial qu'une chanson récalcitrante. Après tout, le concert de charité approchait à grands pas, tout comme la sortie de leur prochain album, et les échéances, ça ne pardonne pas.

* * *

Un sourire aux lèvres, Hinata éteignit la télévision. Elle adorait ce clip ; elle adorait ce groupe ; elle adorait la voix du chanteur ; elle adorait Sasori qui jouait du synthé et elle adorait les paroles de leurs chansons ! Elle attendait avec impatience la sortie de leur prochain album _Midnight Wind_.

Fan depuis leurs débuts, elle avait tous leurs albums et chacun des murs de sa chambre était consacré à un membre du groupe en particulier: des posters de Kisame – le batteur – tapissaient le mur du fond ; d'autres de Deidara – le bassiste – décoraient celui de gauche ; Sasori occupait celui de droite ; quant à Itachi – lyriste et parolier, elle lui avait attribué le mur où se trouvait la porte.

N'allez pas penser qu'Hinata était une de ces groupies sans cervelle prêtes à tout pour rencontrer les membres du groupe Akatsuki. Ne pas les connaître lui convenait parfaitement ! Ils étaient ses idoles pour une seule raison: la passion de la musique.

Férue de musique depuis son plus jeune âge, et ce grâce à sa mère, elle admirait la dextérité de Deidara, la parfaite maîtrise de Sasori et adorait le timbre de voix d'Itachi. Par ailleurs, les paroles qu'il écrivait parlaient énormément à la jeune fille tout comme les mélodies qu'ils créaient.

Hinata posa la télécommande sur le meuble prévu à cet effet et s'installa sur le tabouret feutré qui trônait face au magnifique piano à queue blanc qui avait appartenu à sa mère. Elle caressa tendrement le damier des touches fraîches avant d'ouvrir la partition posée sur le pupitre en face d'elle. Elle hésita un instant. Voyant que son père ne rentrerait pas tout de suite, elle sourit et pianota quelques notes afin de déterminer si l'instrument était bien accordé. Satisfaite, elle entama d'un doigté léger et plein d'assurance la _Nocturne_ de Chopin dont la mélodie ne manquait jamais de lui rappeler sa mère.

La mère d'Hinata était une pianiste très douée et reconnue dans le monde de la musique. Elle était par ailleurs très fière que sa petite fille se soit éprise pour la même passion qu'elle. Hinata sera musicienne, comme maman ! Voilà ce qu'avait affirmé l'enfant à peine âgée de trois ans assise aux côtés de sa mère en face du piano blanc. Kyoko Hyuuga avait ri devant la détermination de sa fille, l'avait embrassée sur le front et était partie. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'Hinata vit ses longs cheveux virevolter autour de son visage, ce fut aussi la dernière fois qu'elle voyait ses yeux rieurs, la dernière fois qu'elle entendait son rire, la dernière fois que sa mère la serrait dans ses bras.

La mélodie entrainait maintenant Hinata dans un autre monde. Ses doigts délicats couraient sur les touches blanches et noires du clavier tandis que la jeune fille se laissait emporter par la musique. Les notes s'enchainaient avec souplesse et justesse, tantôt rapides, tantôt lentes. Elle souriait, elle était heureuse, dans son monde à elle.

Hinata était vraiment une pianiste très douée, capable de surpasser la grande Kyoko Hyuuga, sa mère. Cependant, il était douloureux pour son père d'entendre parler de musique. Trop de souvenirs de sa défunte femme se bousculaient en lui lorsqu'il entendait sa fille jouer. C'est pourquoi il n'assistait plus aux concours auxquels participait Hinata depuis la mort de son épouse. C'est également pour cette raison qu'Hinata ne jouait jamais en présence de son père. Hiashi Hyuuga aimait sa fille. À n'en pas douter, il l'aimait, mais Hinata ressemblait beaucoup trop a Kyoko. Les mêmes cheveux, le même rire, les mêmes jolies pommettes, cette même capacité à rougir de tout et de rien. Alors il s'était tourné vers Neji, son neveu, le fils de son frère décédé, et qu'il avait décidé d'adopter. Le fier Neji qui faisait preuve de génie dans sa propre discipline: les arts martiaux. Hinata ne se formalisait plus de cet état de fait depuis longtemps. Elle préférait jouer pour son plaisir et non pas devenir une machine à trophée comme son cousin.

Les notes se détachaient avec élégance et semblaient danser autour de la jeune fille dont la timidité maladive disparaissait à coup sûr dès que ses mains entraient en contact avec un piano. La mélodie enfla, s'accapara l'espace, emplie la tête et le cœur d'Hinata.

« Hinata ! Téléphone ! » beugla Neji du haut des escaliers.

Il dût s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises avant que sa cousine ne daigne revenir sur terre.

Contrariée d'avoir été ainsi interrompue, elle soupira et décrocha le combiné.

« Hinata à l'appareil. »

« Salut Hinata ! C'est Kiba ! »

« Oh, Kiba-kun ... tu voulais quelque chose ? » interrogea-t-elle timidement.

« Rien en particulier. Je me demandais seulement si ça te dirait de participer à l'organisation du concert de charité de la semaine prochaine. »

« Le concert ? Oui, pourquoi pas ... mais je te préviens Kiba ! T'as pas intérêt à me refaire le coup de la fête du lycée ! » avertit-elle.

« Allons, Hinata ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu as fait un véritable carton ! » s'enthousiasma le jeune homme.

« Kiba ! » rougit son amie. « Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas ... »

« Oui, oui ! Ça va je sais ! » la coupa-t-il. « Je te promets qu'il n'y aura pas d'entour loupe ! Alors ? Tu es toujours d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr que je suis toujours d'accord ! » sourit Hinata ravie. « On se voit demain au lycée ! »

Les deux amis raccrochèrent et c'est le cœur joyeux qu'Hinata monta dans sa chambre préparer ses affaires pour le lendemain. Elle devait encore préparer le repas de ce soir avant que son père ne rentre. Elle réfléchit un instant, figée devant la porte de son cousin, puis se décida à frapper doucement à la porte. La voix de son cousin l'invita à entrer, ce qu'elle fit.

« Neji-nii, tu veux bien aller chercher Hanabi à son cours pendant que je prépare le dîner ? »

Un grognement agacé lui répondit, suivi d'un signe de la main lui signifiant de le laisser tranquille. Hinata sourit, embrassa son cousin sur la joue avant de sortir de la chambre et de se rendre à la cuisine où un magnifique saumon n'attendait qu'elle. Elle allait pouvoir se concentrer sur sa tâche puisque Neji avait accepté, bon gré mal gré, de se dévouer pour aller récupérer Hanabi.

* * *

Bien, Hinata avait accepté de participer au concert, Kiba était satisfait. Bon d'accord, elle avait accepté de participer à l'_organisation_ du concert et pas au concert en lui-même mais il trouverait bien un moyen de lui faire changer d'avis ! Le tout était de faire en sorte qu'elle n'ait d'autre choix que de dire oui ...

_Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile_, pensa Kiba, un sourire confiant accroché aux lèvres. Elle allait certainement lui être extrêmement reconnaissante après le cadeau qu'il avait prévu pour son anniversaire. Kiba avait réussi, Dieu seul sait comment, à obtenir en avant première le nouvel album d'Akatsuki qui ne devait sortir que dans une semaine dans les points de vente. Non content de lui offrir l'album, ce dernier était dédicacé par tous les membres du groupe !

Bon d'accord, Dieu n'était pas le seul à savoir comment Kiba avait réussi un tel exploit. Sasuke, un ami de Kiba et accessoirement le frère cadet d'Itachi, y était aussi pour quelque chose. D'ailleurs, Kiba grogna en se rappelant subitement l'affreux chantage que lui avait fait Sasuke en échange de ce petit service. Il n'avait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout apprécié de se retrouver entre Sakura et Ino lorsqu'il leur avait annoncé que d'après ce que lui avait dit le cadet Uchiwa, une des deux avait attiré l'attention du beau brun taciturne.

Les filles peuvent être très effrayante parfois ... Rien que d'y songer, il en avait encore des sueurs froides ! Et Sasuke qui se tordait de rire de l'autre côté de la cour ... D'autant plus que tout le monde savait qu'il était casé avec Naruto depuis la nuit des temps ! Enfin apparemment pas tout le monde puisque le fan club de Sasuke ne semblait pas au courant ... Kiba sourit en pensant à ce cher Naruto. Après tout, c'était peut-être mieux pour la santé physique du blond que ces furies ne soient pas au courant.

* * *

Assis à la terrasse d'un café, Itachi et les autres membres du groupe se prélassaient au soleil. Enfin c'était plutôt les trois autres qui se prélassaient au soleil étant donné qu'Itachi était bien à l'abri sous le parasol et étudiait d'un œil distrait à travers ses lunettes de soleil la programmation du concert de charité qui aurait lieu le lendemain.

La composition était assez éclectique. Il semblait que les organisateurs en avaient mis pour tous les goûts: du rock en passant par le classique pour se rendre à la variété et finir avec le R&B, personne ne serait lésé.

Itachi sourit et attrapa son verre. Il joua négligemment avec sa paille et but une gorgée de son cocktail. Il reposa le prospectus que leur avait remis leur manager sur la table et profita de la tranquillité du moment.

« Ah ! » s'exclama soudain Sasori, attirant l'attention de ses amis. « Hidan-senpai m'a envoyé un message. » ajouta-t-il en agitant son téléphone portable pour appuyer ses propos. « Il dit qu'il a fini le tournage de son nouveau film et qu'il assistera au concert avec sa fiancée. »

Itachi et Kisame acquiescèrent, visiblement ravis d'apprendre la venue de celui qui leur avait donné le petit coup de pouce qui avait fait démarrer leur carrière.

Hidan était une personne assez excentrique mais il avait su déceler chez eux le talent qui les avait mené si loin dans le monde de la musique et du showbiz. Il était devenu en quelque sorte leur mécène l'espace de quelques temps avant de les faire rentrer dans la boîte de production qui s'occupait de lui depuis son adolescence. Hidan était un acteur reconnu et apprécié dans la profession pour son professionnalisme et son sens du jeu scénique. Sa notoriété dans le monde du spectacle lui permettait de bénéficier d'une certaine influence dont il avait fait usage pour lancer la carrière de ses protégés.

Pein, le président de la boite de production avait trouvé étrange qu'Hidan déploie autant d'énergie pour eux mais avait su reconnaître au premier coup d'œil ce que son poulain avait décelé chez le groupe Akatsuki. Il avait, par ailleurs, été franchement impressionné par le fait que de si jeunes musiciens s'en soient sortis si bien et soient allés si loin. Cette année serait la cinquième depuis leurs débuts officiels et Pein ne regrettait pas une seule seconde de leur avoir fait signer leur premier contrat sur les conseils d'Hidan.

« Mais il était pas à Chicago pour son tournage ? »

« Il dit qu'il est rentré hier soir. Sa fiancée avait quelque chose à lui annoncer d'assez important apparemment. » ajouta Sasori.

« Au fait, cette fois on a le droit de choisir nos vêtements nous-mêmes, pas vrai ? » s'enquit Deidara. « Non parce que si Itachi n'avait pas menacé d'égorger l'habilleuse de la dernière fois ... »

« Je n'ai pas menacé de l'égorger ! » s'exclama le concerné, coupant Deidara dans sa tirade qu'il sentait devenir interminable.  
« Oui, c'est vrai ... » concéda Kisame avec un sourire en coin. « Tu l'as simplement incendié de ton regard de braise ! »  
« Je lui ai simplement fait comprendre avec une amabilité travaillée que je ne porterai sous aucun prétexte de vêtements rose fuchsia ... »

« C'est surtout ta colère que tu travaillais au corps pour éviter d'agresser cette pauvre fille ! » ajouta Sasori qui reçut l'approbation de Kisame.

Itachi soupira:

« Vous étiez bien content au final de pouvoir porter autre chose que ces affreuses combinaisons ... » ajouta-t-il sur un ton qui n'invitait pas à la réplique.

Les plaisanteries fusèrent encore quelques minutes puis ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux se reposer avant la répétition du lendemain qui aurait lieu dans la salle du concert de charité avec l'ensemble des artistes conviés.

* * *

Hinata finit de suspendre la dernière banderole et tourna sur le site, armée de son crayon de papier et de son bloc note pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre. La grande salle de concert était prête, et les stands et autres cafés divers installés à l'extérieur. Le temps était radieux et les premiers artistes venaient d'arriver d'après ce que Kiba avait annoncé dans les talkies walkie que chaque membre du staff emportait partout avec lui pour se tenir informé.

Sur le chemin des loges, plusieurs personnes interpellèrent la jeune fille qui, serviable, s'arrêtait afin de voir ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour les aider. Elle finit enfin par arriver aux loges et entreprit d'aider Kiba à accueillir les artistes.

« Tu as ma liste ? » demanda-t-elle en finissant d'engloutir la friandise que le responsable d'un des stands lui avait offerte.

« Tiens. » répondit simplement Kiba en lui tendant un feuillet bariolé de différentes couleurs.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux.

« Il y en a tant que ça ?! »  
« Mais non bécasse. » rit son ami. « Tu dois t'occuper de ceux surligné en jaune ! »

« Ne m'appelle pas bécasse, espèce de plumeau ! » répliqua gentiment la jeune fille en lui tirant la langue, ce qui provoqua leur hilarité.

« Ah, au fait, ne te sauves pas comme une voleuse à la fin, j'ai ton cadeau d'anniversaire ! »

« Mais Kiba mon anniversaire c'est ... »  
« Aujourd'hui ! » lui rappela Kiba qui explosa de rire devant le visage ahuri de sa meilleure amie. « Tu vois que t'es une bécasse ! T'arrive même pas à te souvenir de la date de ton propre anniversaire ! »

Hinata lui tira une nouvelle fois la langue et partit en riant joyeusement. Elle arriva devant la première loge, frappa doucement et attendit qu'on l'invite à entrer, ce qui ne tarda pas à se produire.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Hinata. Je vous apporte vos micros et vos oreillettes, ainsi que les accessoires que vous avez demandé. » se présenta sobrement Hinata sans oublier le sourire poli de circonstance. « Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me le demander. Je me chargerai de vous l'apporter. »

Tout en parlant, elle tendit une feuille à l'artiste qui lui faisait face: une star de la pop, une certaine Ayumi, qui avait fait ses débuts en tant qu'idole récemment.

« Voici l'ordre de passage. » poursuit Hinata et lui montrant la feuille. « Soyez prête un quart d'heure à l'avance s'il vous plaît. Les répétitions vont bientôt commencer, je viendrai vous chercher lorsque ce sera votre tour. »

La jeune fille aux yeux de nacre s'inclina respectueusement et voyant qu'aucune question ne venait, prit congé. Elle répéta ce petit scénario à chaque fois qu'elle pénétrait dans la loge d'une nouvelle personne ou d'un nouveau groupe. Elle en trouvait la plupart antipathique au possible, imbus d'eux-mêmes et sans aucune considération pour le staff qui se mettait en quatre pour leur assurer de bonnes conditions de travail. Hinata connaissait bien ce genre de personnes pour avoir été en contact avec des filles et des garçons du même acabit pendant ses années de conservatoire. Il lui était même arrivé quelques fois d'en rencontrer lorsque sa mère l'emmenait avec elle lors de ses tournées.

Hinata soupira. Ça y est, elle avait fini. Elle pouvait enfin se détendre, ou du moins, reprendre son souffle l'espace d'un instant. Elle se dirigea vers les coulisses où étaient entreposés les différents instruments et immanquablement, elle fut attirée par le piano. Elle en caressa doucement la robe. Il ressemblait à celui qu'elle avait chez elle – seule la couleur différait. Elle sourit et appuya doucement sur les touches blanches avant de finalement céder à la tentation et de laisser courir ses doigts librement. Elle en oublia où elle se trouvait, jouant pour elle, uniquement pour elle. Elle revint à la réalité en entendant Kiba l'appeler dans le talkie walkie pour la prévenir que le dernier groupe dont elle avait la charge venait d'arriver et qu'ils étaient les premiers à passer à la répétition.

* * *

Sasori et Deidara attendaient les deux autres depuis près d'une demi-heure. Non mais franchement ils se foutaient de la gueule du monde ! Itachi n'avait pas intérêt à être pointilleux sur la répétition d'aujourd'hui. S'ils ne se dépêchaient pas, leur temps de répétition en pâtirait forcement. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à temps mais le jeune homme qui les avait accueillis les avertit que s'ils voulaient profiter pleinement de leur tour de répétition, ils devaient se rendre immédiatement dans la grande salle. Ensuite, il informa une dénommée Hinata de leur arrivée.

C'était une voix fluette et douce qui avait répondu qu'elle venait les chercher aux loges mais Kiba la coupa en affirmant qu'elle devait les attendre sur place et les aider à monter leur matériel. Ça serait un gain de temps pour le groupe comme pour elle qui ne serait pas obligée pas faire l'aller-retour. Kiba indiqua donc le chemin à suivre aux membres d'Akatsuki.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, plusieurs techniciens du son et des lumières s'afféraient aux derniers réglages. Une jeune fille leur fit signe de la rejoindre sur la scène puis se détourna d'eux afin de finir les branchements qu'elle était en train de faire. Ils ne se firent pas prier longtemps et grimpèrent sur l'estrade.

« Bonjour, je suis ... » commença joyeusement la jeune fille en se retournant pour les saluer. « Hinata ... » acheva-t-elle une fois la surprise passée.

Sasori lui adressa un sourire charmeur mais fronça les sourcils devant la mine déconfite qu'elle affichait. Elle était plutôt rigolote dans sa salopette en jean et avec ses longs cheveux coiffés en deux couettes hautes de chaque cotés de sa tête. Elle agita sa frange pour que plus rien n'obstrue sa vue. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur nacre magnifique.

« Il y a un problème ? » s'enquit Sasori.

« Hein ? » Elle le regarda comme s'il descendait du ciel. « Ah, euh ... non ... non, aucun ! » bredouilla-t-elle avant de s'empourprer.

« Ce sont les chansons qu'on a prévu de jouer. » expliqua Itachi en lui remettant une feuille.

Hinata acquiesça et tint la feuille entre ses mains sans la regarder pendant quelques minutes avant de se rendre compte qu'ils la regardaient interrogateurs. Elle sursauta soudain comme si quelqu'un venait de lui faire peur et sauta de l'estrade avec souplesse et agilité pour courir à vive allure jusqu'à la cabine des techniciens du son.  
Son attitude était étrange, mais les quatre garçons étaient tous d'accord pour dire qu'elle était assez mignonne et plutôt drôle. Lorsqu'elle remonta sur l'estrade, elle s'inclina respectueusement devant eux.

« Si ... Si je peux ... vous ... vous être utile ... en ... en qu ... quoi que ce soit ... n' ... n'hésitez ... pas à me ... me le dire. » bégaya-t-elle.  
« Hey ! » la coupa soudainement Kisame. « Calme toi on va pas te manger » rit-il doucement en lui relevant le menton.

À défaut de la mettre à l'aise, Hinata se changea en écrevisse d'un rouge soutenu.

« Kisame ! Fiche lui la paix ! Tu lui fais peur. » l'interrompit Itachi voyant que la pauvre jeune fille était au bord de l'asphyxie.  
« Mais non, je lui fais pas peur ! » affirma l'interpellé tout en s'éloignant d'elle pour s'occuper de son instrument.

La jeune fille observa la scène comme si elle était hors de son corps. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment tout ce qui venait de se passer, mais une chose était certaine: les quatre personnes à qui elle vouait une admiration sans réserves étaient réunies devant elle. Elle revint soudain à la réalité et inspira un grand coup. Elle ne devait surtout pas se laisser aller et passer pour une cruche devant eux.

Elle saisit les micros et les oreillettes posés près d'elle et s'approcha timidement de Sasori qui lui décocha un magnifique sourire.

« Voici votre oreillette. » déclara-t-elle en lui présentant l'appareil. « Si les réglages ne vous conviennent pas, veuillez m'en informer. » poursuivit-elle poliment en prenant soin de ne pas croiser son regard.

Elle répéta l'opération pour chacun d'entre eux. Le plus difficile, d'après elle, c'était d'ordonner à son cœur de rester en place le temps qu'elle parvienne à se concentrer suffisamment pour ne pas bégayer. Malheureusement, tout ses efforts furent réduis à néant lorsque la voix d'Itachi retentit pour formuler une requête.

« Tu peux m'aider ? »

Prise de court, elle le fixa incrédule comme si elle n'avait pas compris un traitre mot de ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Le micro ... » ajouta-t-il devant son manque de réaction. « A moins d'avoir des bras et des yeux dans le dos, je peux pas le fixer tout seul ... »

« Ah! O ... Oui, bien sûr ! » s'exclama Hinata.

Elle se précipita jusqu'à lui et passa ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme. Immanquablement mal à l'aise dans cette posture, Hinata se sentit malhabile et peina à saisir le fil récalcitrant. Elle finit tout de même par l'attraper et le fixa convenablement. Elle défit son étreinte - en faisant attention à ne pas croiser les yeux ébène du chanteur qu'elle sentait posés sur elle, puis vint se placer devant lui afin de positionner le micro sur le col de sa chemise entrouverte. Ceci fait, elle repassa derrière lui et régla le volume du boitier.

Itachi la remercia de sa voix suave et mesurée. À défaut de trouver quelque chose à répondre à ce simple merci, elle s'inclina légèrement.

La répétition débuta et Hinata se réfugia dans les coulisses d'où elle les observa, hypnotisée par leur prestance. Elle se laissa bercer par la mélodie de leur dernier morceau: c'était une sorte de ballade, bien différente des intonations rock des précédentes. Elle devait très certainement faire partie de leur prochain album puisqu'elle ne l'avait encore jamais entendue. Un sourire s'accrocha à ses lèvres. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que leur tour de répétition avait pris fin et qu'ils laissaient la place à un autre artiste.

La voix de Kiba la ramena à la réalité.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Hinata ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement à travers la radio du talkie walkie.

« Je croyais qu'on avait dit pas d'entourloupe ! » s'exclama-t-elle à son tour, l'air gênée.

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. » répliqua son ami malicieusement.

« Merci ... gros bêta ! » rit-elle aux anges.

« Oui je sais, » rit-il avec elle. « Je suis le meilleur ami qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir, et qu'est-ce qu'un gros bêta comme moi ne ferait pas pour une bécasse comme toi ?! »

* * *

Allongé sur le divan de leur loge, Itachi repensait à la petite assistante qui les avait accueillis dans la salle de concert. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, lorsque ses doigts pâles avaient frôlé la peau découverte de son cou au moment où elle fixait le micro, il avait été parcouru d'un frisson. Ses mains n'étaient pourtant pas froides ... Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi son odeur, un subtil parfum de fleur d'oranger, l'obsédait ...

Il arqua un sourcil. Il ne pouvait quand même pas être attiré par elle ... Non, bien sûr que non ! Absolument impossible ... Il chassa cette idée saugrenue de son esprit. C'était une gamine à peine plus âgée que son frère ! D'ailleurs en parlant de son frère, il ne comprenait pas non plus sa soudaine passion pour son travail. Passion qu'il avait invoqué pour lui extorquer, en avant première, un album signé de la main de tous les membres du groupe. Itachi le soupçonnait fortement de l'avoir vendu au plus offrant afin de faire gonfler ses économies qui ronflaient paisiblement dans le ventre de sa tirelire ...

Comme vous pouvez le constater, il y a beaucoup de choses qu'Itachi ne comprenait pas ces derniers temps. Cependant, penser à son frère lui avait sorti de la tête la peau délicate et douce d'une certaine jeune demoiselle qui sentait la fleur d'oranger.

* * *

Le coup d'envoi n'était pas prévu avant une bonne heure et l'ensemble des artistes se reposaient dans leurs loges. Hinata et Kiba trainaient dans les coulisses en bavardant quand le jeune homme s'installa en face du piano. Hinata fronça les sourcils puis le regarda d'un air réprobateur.

« Allez quoi ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Y a personne ! »

Elle soupira et vint le rejoindre.

« C'est uniquement pour te remercier. » grommela-t-elle.

« Me remercier de quoi ? » sourit-il.  
« Pour mon cadeau d'anniversaire. » répliqua-t-elle de nouveau souriante.

« Alors si je t'offre ton vrai cadeau maintenant, tu accepteras de jouer sur scène tout à l'heure pour me remercier ? »

« Mon vrai cadeau ? » répéta-t-elle surprise.

« Tu ne réponds pas à ma question là ... »

« Toi non plus ... »

Kiba éclata de rire et sortit de sa sacoche l'album que lui avait remis Sasuke la veille. En manque de mots, elle resta bouche bée devant la boite rouge et noire puis, recouvrant ses facultés, elle se jeta au cou de son ami avant de lui déposer un baiser sur chaque joue.

« Bon alors ! Tu me le joues ce morceau ?! » s'impatienta Kiba sans perdre son sourire.

Hinata rit franchement et chercha ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui jouer.

« Tu me prêtes ton baladeur ? »

« Tu es si impatiente que ça de l'écouter ? » s'enquit-il surpris en lui tendant toutefois l'objet de sa convoitise.

Il la regarda introduire le CD dans l'habitacle prévu à cet effet. Elle appuya plusieurs fois sur divers boutons et finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, la ballade faisait bel et bien partie de la playlist du nouvel album. Elle l'écouta attentivement puis éteignit l'appareil et rangea le CD dans son boitier avant de rendre à Kiba ce qui lui revenait.

Son visage devint soudain sérieux. Comme des centaines de fois avant, elle caressa le damier des touches blanches et noires avant d'entamer la mélodie qui emplissait son esprit. Instinctivement, elle fit courir ses longs doigts fins avec agilité et maitrise, reproduisant la mélodie de la ballade composée par Itachi.

* * *

Itachi avait décidé de sortir chercher de quoi se remplir l'estomac quand ses projets avaient été détournés de leur but initial. Un piano. Un frisson parcourut son échine. Cette mélodie ! Personne ne la connaissait à part les membres du groupe ! Il fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où la musique provenait. Son pas était rapide et son attitude agacée.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la grande salle de concert, il entendit des rires provenant des coulisses.

« Alors ? Satisfait ? » s'enquit une voix féminine aux intonations douces.

« J'aurais été pleinement satisfait si tu avais accepté de jouer pendant le concert. » répondit une autre voix.  
« Tu vas pas remettre ça ! On était d'accord, Kiba ! Je t'aide pour l'organisation et je joue un morceau pour te remercier du cadeau que tu m'as offert, c'est tout. Tu sais très bien que j'ai peur sur scène ! »

« Mais c'est du gâchis ! Tu es tellement douée ! » grogna le garçon.

Silencieusement Itachi se rapprocha des coulisses. Il aperçut les deux adolescents assis face au piano et s'arrêta. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se glissa derrière la tenture carmin qui couvrait les murs.

« Arrête de faire cette tête ! Je te joue un autre morceau si tu veux. » proposa la jeune fille.

De sa cachette, Itachi tenta de se souvenir où il avait entendu cette voix. De dos, elle ne lui disait pas grand chose ...

« Hm » marmonna le garçon. « Pourquoi pas _Moonlight_ ? »

« Trop mélancolique ... » déclara son interlocutrice. « Je préfère _Rêverie_. » affirma-t-elle.

« Ah parce que tu trouves ça moins mélancolique, toi ? » répliqua l'autre avec sarcasme.

Un sourire étira bien malgré lui les lèvres d'Itachi quand la jeune fille tira la langue malicieusement à son ami en guise de réplique. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle entama la mélodie qu'elle connaissait apparemment par cœur.

Finalement, elle arrêta de jouer et se tourna vers son ami. Itachi put enfin voir son visage et il lui fallut plusieurs battements de cils pour être sûr qu'il s'agissait bien de l'assistante qui les avait pris en charge à leur arrivée. Elle avait troqué ses couettes enfantines contre une coiffure un peu plus mature, mais c'était bel et bien elle. Ses longs cheveux ébène cascadaient dans son dos avec souplesse au gré de ses mouvements, et maintenant qu'il y faisait d'avantage attention, elle avait également changé de vêtements. Elle portait à présent une robe légère et sobre dont la couleur sombre accentuait le teint laiteux de sa peau.

« Il va être l'heure, on ferait mieux d'y retourner. » affirma Hinata en se levant, prestement suivie par Kiba. « Il paraît que Yoko-senpai va venir ! » s'exclama-t-elle ensuite.

« Cette vieille harpie. » bougonna Kiba en fronçant les sourcils.

« Yoko-senpai n'est pas une harpie ! » s'exclama-t-elle outrée. « Elle est très gentille ! »

Devant la mine qu'affichait Hinata, Kiba ne put s'empêcher de rire. Yoko n'était pas vraiment une harpie, elle était même plutôt agréable mais ces deux là avaient passé leur temps à se chamailler lorsque la jeune femme était dans la même école qu'eux. En fait, elle s'était prise d'affection pour Hinata avec qui elle avait tissé un lien particulier. Elle prenait d'ailleurs régulièrement de ses nouvelles par courriers électroniques.

« C'est une sorcière. » affirma Kiba avec aplomb. « La preuve ! Elle t'a envouté et maintenant tu ne la vois pas sous son vrai visage ! » rit-il.

« Puisqu'elle te surnomme crapaud, je suppose que ton vrai visage doit être celui d'un batracien. » sourit Hinata avec sarcasme.

Kiba grimaça.

« Qu'avez-vous fait de la douce et gentille Hinata ?! »

Elle éclata de rire et poursuivit:

« Avoue que tu l'aimes bien. »

« Plutôt mourir ! Le jour où je dirai un truc pareil, c'est que la fin du monde sera proche ! »

Les deux adolescents s'esclaffèrent puis s'éloignèrent.

Itachi adossé au mur semblait être plongé dans une intense réflexion. Ainsi, la jeune Hinata avait un talent certain pour la musique ... Un éclair traversa son esprit, et une idée y germa. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas essayer.

* * *

« Je suis énorme ! » s'exclama une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs bouclés et yeux bleus électriques.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. » soupira son compagnon visiblement agacé par les sauts d'humeur de sa compagne.

« On dirait une baleine ! » poursuivit-elle sans se préoccuper de l'homme qui tentait de rester calme. « Pourquoi tu m'as fait mettre cette robe ? » ajouta-t-elle la voix pleine de reproches en dardant son regard sur son compagnon.

Hidan inspira profondément et leva les yeux sur sa fiancée. Il l'aurait bien bâillonné histoire d'avoir la paix quelques minutes mais il redoutait les conséquences d'un tel acte. Elle pouvait être adorable comme elle savait se transformer en démon. Son caractère explosif n'avait été en rien arrangé par sa grossesse au grand désespoir d'Hidan qui aurait voulu en cet instant précis que sa future femme déprime. Au moins, elle lui aurait foutu la paix !

La voiture se gara devant l'entrée VIP et il soupira avant de descendre de voiture. Il aida malgré tout la femme de sa vie à s'extirper de l'habitacle en taule et passa son bras autour de sa taille avant de l'embrasser furtivement sur le front. Elle lui sourit et se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

Enfin ! Elle avait arrêté de râler ! Il la guida jusqu'à l'entrée des artistes où il demanda le numéro de loge du groupe Akatsuki. Une fois le renseignement en poche, il frappa à la porte qu'on lui avait indiqué et entra, entrainant avec lui sa grincheuse de femme.

« Hidan-senpai ! » s'exclama Deidara.

« Salut les microbes. » répondit l'interpellé avec un sourire. « Tout va comme vous voulez ? »

« Je crois qu'on a perdu Itachi. » signala Sasori en désignant leur leader d'un signe de tête. « Il est sorti tout à l'heure et depuis qu'il est revenu, il est dans son monde. » soupira-t-il.

Avant que quiconque ait pu répondre, quelqu'un frappa à la porte pour leur annoncé que le concert allait commencer d'une minute à l'autre. Hidan leur souhaita bonne chance et entraîna sa fiancée jusqu'au balcon qui avait été mis à leur disposition.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu cherches ? » s'enquit-il perplexe en la voyant s'agiter.

« Rien ... » répondit-elle évasivement sans cesser de se tourner et de se retourner avant de finalement décider de se pencher par dessus la balustrade.

Horrifié, Hidan lui attrapa le bras et la tira à lui.

« Si tu ne cherches rien, tiens-toi tranquille ! » s'exclama-t-il en la faisant asseoir correctement sur ses genoux.

Surprise, elle poussa un petit cri aigu lorsqu'elle se sentit partir en arrière. Elle fronça les sourcils à la remarque de son fiancé.

« Arrête de me traiter comme une gamine irresponsable ! »

« J'arrêterai de te traiter comme telle lorsque tu auras cessé d'agir comme une gamine, Yoko. » soupira-t-il visiblement épuisé.

Yoko allait répliquer quelque chose de cinglant quand son attention fut détournée par le jeune homme qui présentait le premier artiste à monter sur les planches et ainsi, à ouvrir les festivités de ce rassemblement caritatif. Elle reconnut immédiatement les deux adolescents qui se tenaient de part et d'autre du présentateur endimanché et un sourire illumina son visage. Elle se désintéressa d'Hidan et s'assit convenablement de manière à ne pas lui gêner la vue.

* * *

La première partie du concert avait été un succès. Kiba et Hinata profitaient de l'entracte pour grignoter un peu avant de retourner au front. Hinata avait beaucoup ri lorsque Kiba avait employé cette expression puis elle avait lâché qu'il exagérait sans pour autant parvenir à maîtriser son fou rire.

Ça lui avait d'ailleurs permis de se détendre. Alors qu'elle fixait le micro d'Itachi pour la seconde partie du concert, le regard du jeune homme l'avait vrillé de telle sorte que la jeune fille s'était sentie perdue. Il semblait en colère. Son visage était fermé et sans expression. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi un tel revirement dans son comportement alors qu'à peine quelques heures plus tôt, il lui avait sourit avec gentillesse. Donc, oui, rire avec Kiba avait été un excellent remède à son trouble.

« Oh non ! Pas elle ! » geignit Kiba en se retournant vivement.

Hinata lui jeta un regard interrogateur avant de sourire en franchement en voyant Yoko se diriger vers eux. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant le ventre rebondi de son aînée puis lui fit un grand signe de la main pour attirer son attention. Une fois à leur hauteur, Yoko embrassa chaleureusement Hinata sur la joue et ébouriffa les cheveux déjà désordonnés de Kiba.

« Félicitations senpai ! » s'exclama Hinata en désignant le ventre de la jeune femme.

« Plus que quatre mois de souffrances. » rit la jeune femme.

« Mon Dieu ! » s'exclama Kiba sourire en coin. « C'est un crime de laisser des sorcières comme toi procréer ! »

« Vraiment ? » s'enquit Yoko, un sourire carnassier accroché aux lèvres. « Fait attention mon crapaud, je pourrais te rendre ton véritable aspect. »

Hinata leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, ils ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort qu'eux ! Une joute verbale commença entre les deux amis d'Hinata qui se contenta de finir son repas tout en comptant les points.

« Ex æquo ! » déclara Hinata au bout d'un moment.

Yoko et Kiba la fixèrent incrédules et pouffèrent devant son visage sérieux.

« Je dois y aller. » déclara Yoko en regardant sa montre. « Hidan risque de s'inquiéter. »

« Hidan ? » releva Kiba en haussant un sourcil.

« Mon fiancé. » précisa-t-elle en montrant une magnifique bague en or blanc sertie d'un petit saphir.

« Le pauvre ! » s'exclama l'adolescent.

Yoko rit de sa remarque puis se tourna vers Hinata.

« Je vous verrai tout à l'heure. » lui dit-elle avant de se fondre dans la foule.

* * *

Hinata, assise au fond de la salle de concert, regardait Itachi évoluer sur la scène. Elle fredonna les paroles en même temps qu'il les chantait tout en pianotant sur sa cuisse comme elle le ferait sur un piano. Puis, vint la dernière chanson du concert. Ils avaient la charge de la clôture de l'évènement et Hinata attendait impatiemment d'entendre le jeune homme chanter la ballade qu'elle avait entendu lors des répétitions.

Immanquablement, une ovation salua leur prestation avec un enthousiasme sincère et Hinata sourit avant de quitter la salle pour rejoindre Yoko dans le couloir des balcons réservés aux membres importants. Elle arriva juste au moment où la jeune femme passait la tête par une porte entrouverte. Cette dernière lui attrapa la main et la tira à l'intérieur avant que la masse du public n'envahisse le couloir pour rejoindre la sortie.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? » lança Hidan en la fixant, bras croisés sur le torse comme si elle était devenue démente.

Hinata sursauta au son de la voix grave qui venait de s'exprimer puis inclina légèrement la tête en guise de salut.

« J'ai besoin de parler avec ma kouhai. » répondit Yoko évasivement en guidant la jeune fille jusqu'à l'un des sièges rembourrés.

« Et tu as besoin de la _kidnapper_ pour lui parler ? » Il haussa un sourcil.

« Je ne l'ai pas kidnappée ! » protesta la jeune femme dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Hidan leva les yeux au ciel encore une fois et soupira.

« Je t'attends en bas, ne traine pas trop ... » dit-il en sortant de la pièce.

« Senpai, vous êtes sûre que ... » bredouilla Hinata.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ce vieux grognon ! » sourit Yoko. « Tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ? »

Hinata se tritura les doigts et détourna le regard.

« Visiblement pas. » soupira la jeune femme en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. « Hinata je vais me retirer de la profession ... » murmura-t-elle. « Une fois que mon enfant sera né, j'arrêterai les concerts philharmoniques. J'aimerai me consacrer à son éducation. Hidan est assez souvent absent et je ne veux pas que mon enfant passe plus de temps avec une nourrisse qu'avec moi ... » Elle laissa son regard errer sur la scène déserte. « S'il te plait, Hinata ... »

Hinata fixa son aînée, décontenancée. Quitter la profession ?! Mais elle adorait ça ! Comment pouvait-elle tout abandonner comme ça ?! C'était une grande musicienne et une grande chanteuse !

La jeune fille observa un peu plus attentivement celle qui était assise près d'elle. Un sourire mélancolique étirait ses lèvres tandis que son regard se perdait dans le vide. Elle la vit caresser doucement, presque précautionneusement la forme arrondie qui tendait la peau de son ventre.

« Je veux que mon enfant ait des parents présents. » poursuivit Yoko en souriant. « Mais je ne veux pas avoir de regrets ... Hinata joue avec moi une dernière fois. » reprit-elle presque suppliante. « Je veux encore chanter sur l'une des mélodies que tu jouerais, comme lorsqu'on était à l'école. »

Elle sourit de nouveau et caressa la joue de sa cadette avec tendresse. Hinata le savait: Yoko l'avait toujours considérée comme sa petite sœur L'angoisse de montrer sur scène lui tiraillait l'estomac alors que refuser la requête de son amie lui brisait le cœur Après tout, c'était elle qui l'avait défendue par le passé et puis même si elle refusait de le croire, c'était peut-être la dernière fois que Yoko jouerai et chanterai en publique.

La gorge nouée par le trac, Hinata finit par acquiescer d'un mouvement de la tête. Elle prendrait sur elle pour que celle qu'elle considérait comme une grande sœur puisse vivre sans regrets.

* * *

Ça faisait maintenant un mois et demi que le concert de charité était passé et que la sortie de leur nouvel album avait fait un carton. Cependant, Itachi n'avait jamais été aussi déconnecté de la réalité que depuis ce mois et demi.

Il avait enfin trouvé ce qui manquait cruellement à sa chanson. Il avait eu l'illumination après avoir entendu sa mélodie jouée au piano. Il devait y avoir un piano pour cette chanson, c'était impossible autrement. Il _voulait_ un piano pour cette chanson. Bien entendu, n'importe quel pianiste aurait fait l'affaire mais Itachi avait refusé catégoriquement chaque personne auditionnée. Il avait une idée bien précise de ce qu'il voulait, et ce qu'il voulait c'était _elle_. Ça l'obsédait carrément.

« Bon t'as fini ton cirque, là ? » s'exaspéra Kisame.

Itachi fixa son meilleur ami comme s'il venait de lui mettre une gifle.

« C'est vraiment chiant ! J'en ai marre de te voir tirer cette tronche ! Et j'en ai aussi marre que tu refuse chaque personne auditionnée sans même prendre la peine de les écouter ! »

« Je les écoute, elles ne me conviennent pas c'est tout ... » lâcha Itachi froidement.

« A d'autres, hein ?! » soupira Kisame. « Si t'as une personne particulière en tête, dis le nous ça ira plus vite ! »

« Kisame a raison, on perd notre temps plutôt qu'autre chose, là. » renchérit Sasori en se laissant choir sur sa chaise. « Si tu as déjà arrêté ton choix sur quelqu'un, c'est inutile de poursuivre les auditions. »

Itachi soupira et arrêta de jouer avec son stylo.

« Elle ... Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle acceptera. » avoua-t-il finalement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Deidara surpris.

« Elle n'est pas ... » Il soupira. « J'en sais rien ... D'après ce que je sais, elle a refusé de jouer pendant le concert de charité. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'elle refusera notre invitation ? » interrogea Deidara.

« Intuition ? » hasarda Itachi.

« Tu lui as proposé au moins avant de t'avancer comme ça ? » soupira Kisame.

Itachi se redressa subitement comme si Kisame venait de le pincer avec force.

« Je connais même pas son nom. » soupira-t-il.

Sasori, Deidara et Kisame levèrent les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient bien avancés avec ça ! Un soupir général s'empara du groupe.

* * *

Hinata marchait à travers l'un des longs couloirs jaune pâle de la maison de production. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Yoko pour ... en fait, elle avait rendez-vous avec elle dix minutes plus tôt mais la jeune fille aux yeux de nacre s'était perdue et peinait à se repérer dans le dédale des couloirs tous identiques.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas la silhouette massive pénétrer dans le couloir par une porte latérale et la heurta.

« P ... Pardon ! » bafouilla-t-elle.

« Y a pas de mal. » sourit son interlocuteur. « Ça va ? »

Hinata acquiesça silencieusement tout en saisissant la main que lui tendait l'inconnu. Lorsqu'elle daigna enfin relever la tête, elle écarquilla les yeux.

« La petite assistante ! » s'exclama-t-il tout aussi surpris qu'elle.

« Kisame-san ?! » s'exclama-t-elle en même temps que lui.

Kisame éclata de rire devant l'air ahuri de la jeune fille.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » lui demanda-t-il en la remettant sur ses pieds.

« J'ai rendez-vous avec Yoko-senpai. » lui apprit-elle.

« Yoko-senpai ? » Il prit un air concentré. « Ça me dit quelque chose ... »

« Vous ... vous voulez bien m'indiquer où se trouve le studio 3 ? Je me suis perdue. » avoua-t-elle penaude.

« Suis-moi. » Il la gratifia d'un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

Hinata en aurait oublié de respirer si le batteur ne lui faisait pas la conversation, l'obligeant ainsi à remplir régulièrement ses poumons d'air afin de répondre à ses questions.

« Voilà jeune fille. »

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'une tornade brune jaillit du studio et se jetait sur une Hinata abasourdie.

« Sen ... senpai ?! »

« T'es en retard ! » la morigéna-t-elle. « J'ai cru que tu avais changé d'avis ! »

« Je ... je me suis perdue dans les couloirs. » avoua Hinata un sourire contrit aux lèvres.

Yoko sourit de toutes ses dents et lui ébouriffa les cheveux puis elle se rendit compte de la présence de Kisame qui les observait, intrigué.

« Tu es ... Kisame, c'est ça ? »

« Yoko ! Reviens ici, s'il te plait ! » grogna une voix grave en provenance de la pièce adjacente.

La jeune femme mima silencieusement un visage énervé en articulant chaque mot qui venait d'être prononcé avant de retrouver un sourire jovial. Elle répondit qu'elle arrivait et entraina Hinata à sa suite sans lui laisser le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait.

Yoko joua plusieurs fois la partition pour qu'Hinata puisse mémoriser ce qu'elle attendait qu'elle. Cette dernière se contenta d'acquiescer, concentrée sur la mélodie. Au bout d'une heure, elle maitrisa parfaitement la première partition et proposa de passer à la suivante. Elles s'étaient mise d'accord pour qu'Hinata joue cinq titres de l'album dont deux seraient entièrement instrumental où elles joueraient ensemble.

Bien que sérieuse et prenant ce travail très à cœur, Hinata devait bien avouer que c'était également amusant. Les souvenirs affluèrent et elle se revit dans la vieille salle de musique, assise avec Yoko devant le piano en bois miteux de leur professeur de musique sans âge. Elles riaient plus qu'elles ne jouaient mais parfois, elles redevenaient deux jeunes filles passionnées dont les ardeurs torrentielles ne pouvaient être satisfaites et apaisées qu'après avoir joué fiévreusement.

Hinata était une adolescente bien plus calme et réservée que Yoko au même âge. Cette tempétueuse jeune femme n'avait rien perdu de sa spontanéité. Elle était changeante, passant facilement du plus tranquille des cours d'eau à la plus impétueuse des tornades. C'était un courant d'air dans sa manière d'être. Hinata sourit intérieurement en se demandant si son aînée serait vraiment capable de s'assagir un jour.

Les réflexions de l'adolescente furent interrompues par Yoko qui lui proposait de s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Hinata acquiesça souriante comme toujours puis les deux amis quittèrent le studio sous les protestations du manager de Yoko. Sans y prêter attention, la future maman entraîna Hinata vers la sortie où la luxueuse voiture de son fiancé était garée.

« Tiens ... c'est bizarre. Hidan ne m'a pas dit qu'il viendrait me chercher. » Yoko fronça les sourcils puis soupira et haussa les épaules avant de reporter son attention sur la petite brune qui l'accompagnait. « Ça te dirait de venir prendre un thé à la maison ? » proposa-t-elle, souriante.

« Je ... Je ne voudrai pas ... vous déranger. » bredouilla timidement Hinata.

Yoko leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu ne me déranges absolument pas ! »

La jeune fille allait répliquer quand la voix grave aux intonations suaves d'Hidan les interrompit. Les deux amies se retournèrent et aperçurent de loin le fiancé de Yoko en compagnie de quatre garçons. Bien malgré elle, ses joues se tintèrent d'un rouge rosé soutenu qui n'échappa pas à la sulfureuse chanteuse. Un petit sourire prit possession des lèvres de Yoko qui inspira profondément avant d'appeler Hidan à grand renforts de signes amples. L'interpellé releva la tête et regarda dans la direction de celle qui partageait sa vie. La jeune femme attrapa la main d'Hinata et l'entraîna à sa suite avant que la pauvre jeune fille n'ait pu réagir.

Yoko embrassa amoureusement son homme et sourit à Hinata qui s'inclinait devant le groupe de garçons pour les saluer, puis elle s'adressa à Kisame, s'excusant de ne pas avoir pu le remercier convenablement pour son aide.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. » la rassura-t-il. « Mais au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu faisais ici. » reprit-il, curieux.

« Hinata est venue pour m'aider. » lui apprit Yoko voyant sa cadette se triturer les doigts mal à l'aise.

« T'aider ? » répéta Hidan, surpris.

« Oui, m'aider ! » confirma Yoko. « Je lui avais proposé il y a longtemps d'enregistrer quelques pistes avec moi et elle a fini par accepter. »

« Tu es musicienne ? » demanda Sasori à l'intention de celle qu'ils connaissaient tous comme étant la _petite assistante_.

Hinata hocha la tête en signe de confirmation.

« Quel instrument ? » poursuivit le roux.

« Je ... Je joue du ... piano. » bredouilla-t-elle.

« Et tu es une excellente pianiste ! » s'exclama Yoko tout sourire.

« Vraiment ? » demanda soudain Itachi feignant l'indifférence.

« Elle a remporté plusieurs prix. » les informa-t-elle.

« Yo ... Yoko-senpai ! » s'exclama la concernée visiblement gênée.

« Vous ne cherchiez pas un pianiste pour enregistrer une de vos chanson ? » intervint Hidan.

Si Itachi avait été prêtre, il aurait béni Hidan sur le champ.

« Si mais ... » commença Kisame en fixant son meilleur ami.

« Ça te dirait de passer l'audition ? » le coupa subitement Itachi sous les regards surpris et perdus de ses amis.

Hinata sursauta et fixa Itachi sans comprendre. Elle ? Passer l'audition ? Pour participer à leur album ?

« Je ... Je ne crois pas ... que » commença-t-elle à mi-chemin entre la panique, l'appréhension et un sentiment qu'elle ne sut pas identifier.

Sentant toute la détresse de la jeune fille, Yoko décida de la rassurer. Elle se détacha des bras d'Hidan et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hinata.

« Si tu ne veux pas le faire, personne ne te le reprochera. » déclara-t-elle avec douceur. « Tu es libre de faire comme tu en as envie. »

Hinata releva la tête et offrit un pâle sourire à son aînée qui passa une main tendre sur la joue de son amie.

« Ça ne te plairait pas de jouer de la musique avec ceux que tu admires ? » murmura Yoko de telle sorte que seule Hinata puisse l'entendre.

« Ce ... ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas ... » s'empourpra l'adolescente.

« Alors quoi ? » demanda Sasori, perplexe.

« Et ... et si je n'étais pas ... à la hauteur ? » murmura-t-elle.

Yoko et Itachi se seraient frappés la tête contre un mur. Avait-elle une si piètre image d'elle-même ? Posséder tout ce talent et se dénigrer de la sorte ! C'était vraiment à en mourir de désespoir.

« Si tu n'essaies pas, tu sauras jamais. » fit judicieusement Deidara.

Tous acquiescèrent et Hinata rougit un peu plus en bredouillant qu'elle allait y réfléchir.

* * *

« Tu l'as fait exprès, avoue ? » demanda Hidan une fois Hinata partie de chez eux.

« Quoi donc ? » sourit innocemment la mère de ses futurs enfants.

« Cette petite ... Tu as fait exprès de la confronter à mes poulains. »

« Hinata admirait leur groupe alors qu'ils étaient encore indépendants. » sourit Yoko. « Je voulais juste qu'elle les rencontre. C'est en quelque sorte mon cadeau pour avoir accepter de jouer dans mon dernier album. Je ne savais pas qu'ils cherchaient un pianiste, c'est une coïncidence qui tombe plutôt bien ! » ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant.

« Une coïncidence, hein ? »

« Une coïncidence. » confirma-t-elle en finissant de débarrasser les tasses et la théière.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Hinata arriva devant la maison de production, son cœur battait la chamade. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et était fatiguée mais également très excitée. Elle avait pris la décision de passer l'audition comme le lui avait proposé Itachi mais elle avait tout de même un peu peur de ce qui l'attendait.

Prenant une longue inspiration pour se donner du courage, elle pénétra dans le bâtiment et arpenta les couloirs. Elle arriva enfin devant la porte du studio numéro trois. Elle entra à l'intérieur et déposa ses affaires dans la salle où les ingénieurs du son travailleraient sur les bandes enregistrées. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas les autres arriver. Ce fut Yoko qui la tira doucement de ses songes.

L'enregistrement se passa sans encombre et à la fin de la matinée, les deux amies descendirent à la cafétéria. À peine furent-elles installées, que les membres du groupe Akatsuki pénétrèrent à leur tour dans le self. Yoko leur adressa un sourire et leur fit signe de les rejoindre sous les yeux d'une Hinata qui aurait voulu s'enfoncer dans le sol.

« Alors ? Tu as réfléchi pour l'audition ? » s'enquit de but en blanc Deidara en s'installant sur la droite de Yoko.

Hinata se contenta de remuer la tête de haut en bas en signe de confirmation et sourit timidement en leur faisant part de sa décision. Sasori lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant face à la mine cramoisie qu'arborait l'adolescente. Itachi sourit, attendri, mais se reprit bien vite en voyant le sourire en coin de Kisame à qui le soulagement du brun n'avait pas échappé.

« Plutôt que de lui faire passer une audition, que diriez vous de venir assister à l'enregistrement de cet après-midi ? Vous verrez de quoi elle est capable. » proposa Yoko.

« Pourquoi pas. » déclara le leader du groupe en fixant intensément Hinata.

La jeune Hyuuga rougit en sentant le regard d'Itachi sur elle et s'empressa de croquer dans sa pomme pour se donner un semblant de contenance.

Sur les coups de quatorze heures, Yoko et Hinata retournèrent au studio d'enregistrement, suivies de près par les garçons. Deidara et Kisame s'installèrent sur deux chaises qui trainaient par là, tandis qu'Itachi et Sasori s'adossaient au mur qui faisait face à la vitre qui les séparait de l'espace insonorisé où se trouvaient un piano ainsi qu'un micro.

Itachi ne lâcha pas des yeux celle qui occupait ses pensées depuis plusieurs semaines. Chacun de ses mouvements, gracieux: elle attachait ses cheveux, remettait une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, s'asseyait devant l'instrument de musique, caressait le damier noir et blanc, fermait les yeux, souriait ... Tout, il détaillait tout. Il entendit vaguement Yoko lui demander si elle était prête, bien trop absorbé par le spectacle qu'elle lui offrait. Elle avait un sourire magnifique.

Elle commença à jouer. Les notes étaient parfaites. La mélodie envoutante. Un sourire apparut sur son visage sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il se sentit happé dans un autre univers où il pouvait se contenter de fermer les yeux et d'écouter. Il ne se rendit même pas compte lorsqu'elle arrêta de jouer.

Sasori lui mit un léger coup de coude qui le ramena à la réalité. Il rouvrit les yeux en grognant et croisa le regard ivoire de la jeune fille qui semblait attendre quelque chose de sa part. Elle était revenue de derrière la vitre et lui souriait timidement.

« Elle vient de te proposer un café. » soupira Kisame.

Incrédule, il acquiesça et elle sortit chercher les boissons pendant que Yoko venait se mettre près d'un des ingénieurs du son afin de revoir les détails.

« Hinata voudrait savoir si vous voulez entendre autre chose. » les informa la femme enceinte en s'asseyant.

« Autre chose ? »

« Elle aimerait que vous écoutiez un des morceaux qu'elle a travaillé seule. » précisa-t-elle en souriant.

Tous opinèrent. Après tout, pourquoi pas. Son niveau au piano était plus que suffisant pour simplement les accompagner sur une mélodie. Hinata revint rapidement avec les cafés et les posa sur la petite table basse qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Elle attrapa sa canette de soda et retourna auprès de Yoko qui l'informa qu'elle pouvait jouer son morceau pendant la pose.

La jeune fille regarda tour à tour les membres du groupe et sourit timidement avant d'aller s'installer devant le piano. Son esprit se vida: à présent, elle était seule devant l'instrument. Personne ne l'observait, elle s'en était convaincue. Instinctivement, ses doigts se mirent à courir sur les touches avec agilité alors que ses yeux restaient définitivement clos.

Lentement, Itachi se détacha du mur et s'avança jusqu'à la vitre. Il posa sa main dessus sans la quitter des yeux. Elle avait une expression étrange: entre la béatitude et la concentration extrême. Pour lui, à cet instant précis, plus rien n'existait. Il avait envie de tendre le bras et de toucher ses cheveux qui ondulaient au rythme de sa tête qui dodelinait. Il voulait passer ses bras autour de sa taille fine, lui murmurer qu'elle jouait divinement. Il avait envie de s'installer près d'elle et de laisser lui aussi courir ses mains sur les touches noires et blanches rien que pour posséder ce sourire qui l'envoutait.

Et il comprit. Il comprit pourquoi il était obsédé par cette jeune fille. Il n'aurait pas su l'expliquer clairement, pas plus qu'il n'aurait pu expliquer pourquoi, en cet instant précis, alors qu'il la regardait, son cœur son serra jusqu'à le faire souffrir. Il se sentit soudain triste. S'il n'avait pas été ainsi entouré, il aurait certainement pleuré. La douce et frêle petite Hinata lui était inaccessible. Il aurait beau tendre les bras pour essayer de l'attraper, jamais elle ne serait près de lui comme il l'aurait souhaité. Comment avait-il pu s'imaginer que cela aurait pu être autrement. Sans adresser le moindre regard aux autres, il quitta la pièce.

Depuis l'audition d'Hinata, une semaine s'était écoulée. Personne n'en avait plus parlé: Hinata et Yoko étant bien trop occupées avec l'enregistrement de l'album, le groupe Akatsuki dont les membres cherchaient à comprendre pourquoi Itachi agissait de la sorte.

Le jeune homme se jetait corps et âme dans le travail, oubliant parfois de se nourrir. Kisame qui ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état s'inquiétait tout autant que Sasori et Deidara. Itachi était pourtant celui qui avait proposé une audition à la jeune fille alors pourquoi refusait-il de donner son verdict ?

* * *

Hinata se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour qu'Itachi l'évite. Elle était peut-être timide, mais pas idiote. Elle avait bien vu son petit manège. Elle soupira et s'installa sur le banc de la cour de son lycée. Kiba avait la grippe et la compagnie des autres l'agaçait un peu: elle ne supportait plus les jérémiades d'Ino et Sakura (deux filles de sa classe). Toutefois, elle sourit chaleureusement lorsque Gaara, un garçon d'un an son cadet, vint s'installer sur le banc à côté d'elle. Hinata aimait beaucoup Gaara. Il était réservé et timide – pas aussi timide qu'elle, mais timide tout de même -, serviable et compréhensif. Sa réserve passait souvent pour de l'asociabilité, son apparence physique ayant tendance à effrayer les autres. Il arborait de courts cheveux rouges sang en bataille et souriait rarement. Souffrant d'insomnies, de larges poches soulignaient ses yeux qu'il tentait de camoufler avec d'épais tracés de crayon noir. Le tatouage qui occupait la partie gauche de son front – juste au dessus de son arcade sourcilière, n'avait rien de rassurant aux yeux des autres au même titre que sa tenue vestimentaire: généralement dans les tons sombres.

Elle le laissa s'installer puis sortit de son sac une petite cassette. Il s'en saisit et inclina légèrement la tête pour la remercier.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » finit-il par lâcher après un long silence.

« Tout va bien. » sourit-elle, un peu mal à l'aise.

« Tu ne sais pas mentir, Hinata-senpai. »

Son ton n'avait rien de chaleureux, mais la jeune fille ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle hocha la tête et affirma qu'il ne s'agissait pas de quelque chose d'important. Gaara aurait voulu répliquer mais garda le silence. Il appréciait énormément Hinata. Elle lui enregistrait toujours des mélodies pour l'aider à guérir son insomnie. Un jour, alors qu'elle se croyait seule dans la salle de musique, elle avait commencé à jouer alors que Gaara, au fond de la salle l'observait. Son insomnie étant due à des terreurs nocturnes, il était très difficile pour lui de s'endormir paisiblement. Hinata avait réussi en quelques minutes à l'envoyer dans les bras de Morphée. Dès qu'elle avait cessé de jouer, son sommeil fut instantanément agité, et il s'était réveillé en sursaut, tremblant de la tête au pied. Hinata avait été surprise de voir ce garçon qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué tant il était discret et s'était précipitée pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il l'avait fixée, hagard, cherchant un repère auquel s'accrocher.

Depuis, Hinata avait pris l'habitude de lui fournir des mélodies douces et apaisantes afin d'aider son cadet pour qui elle s'était prise d'affection. Alors qu'il se levait pour retourner en cours, Hinata lui saisit la main avec douceur et lui sourit.

« Attend moi à la fin des cours, j'ai une surprise pour toi. »

Gaara se contenta d'acquiescer et chacun partit de son côté.

Après le lycée, Hinata guida son ami dans le centre ville et pénétra dans un immeuble où il put clairement lire _Rinengan Production._ Ils passèrent l'accueil et elle le mena jusqu'à une sorte de salle d'attente. Gaara allait lui demander ce qu'ils faisaient ici, mais elle se leva soudainement et salua la jeune femme enceinte jusqu'aux yeux qui lui sourit. Gaara la trouva belle et il s'inclina un peu pour lui rendre son salut.

« Voilà la maquette ! » s'exclama-t-elle aux anges. « Hinata tu as vraiment fait du bon travail ! Merci encore mille fois ! » fit-elle enthousiaste.

« Je me suis bien amusée aussi. » répondit Hinata avec un sourire timide.

« Tu vois je te l'avais bien dit ! » renchérit l'autre en riant.

Gaara observa l'échange en silence jusqu'à ce que la femme s'adresse à lui.

« Tu dois être Gaara ? » Elle lui tendit une main, qu'il serra doucement. « Je m'appelle Yoko, enchantée. » Elle sourit. Un sourire franc et joyeux. « Hinata m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. »

« Senpai ! » s'exclama la jeune fille, gênée.

Sans prêter attention aux protestations de sa cadette, Yoko tendit un boitier bleu transparent à Gaara qui le saisit sans vraiment comprendre.

« Hinata a accepté de participer à mon dernier album et elle m'a demandé de lui préparer une seconde maquette pour toi. » lui expliqua-t-elle comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. « Bon allez ! » s'exclama-t-elle soudain, les faisant sursauter. « Je vous invite à prendre un goûter ! » déclara-t-elle.

Un prédateur n'aurait pas laissé plus de chance de s'enfuir à sa proie. Yoko les saisit chacun par un bras et les entraina jusqu'à un petit café où elle commanda deux chocolats et un thé ainsi que des viennoiseries occidentales.

« Mangez autant que vous voulez ! » s'exclama-t-elle en leur souriant pendant qu'on leur servait leurs boissons.

Finalement, les deux adolescents avaient abandonné l'idée de contredire Yoko et passèrent un agréable moment.

« Gaara ? »

Nos trois compères se retournèrent comme un seul homme et fixèrent celui qui venait d'interpeller l'adolescent.

« Sasori-nii-san ... » murmura le garçon.

« Tu connais Hinata ? » demanda-t-il surpris.

Gaara hocha la tête.

« Comment ça va à la maison? »

Hinata sentit son ami se figer et décida d'intervenir. Gaara ne lui avait jamais parlé des détails, mais elle savait qu'il traversait une passe difficile et que son père n'y était pas pour rien. Elle soupçonnait même ce dernier de battre son kouhai mais Gaara n'avait pas craché le morceau, même lorsqu'elle avait vu les hématomes qui couvraient ses bras. Il n'avait rien dit non plus la fois où il était arrivé au lycée avec un œil au beurre noir : _Je me suis battu_ avait-il éludé.

« Il ... Il faut qu'on rentre. » dit-elle doucement.

« Gaara ... » souffla Sasori en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Le garçon se dégagea sans brusquerie et mis son sac sur son dos. Il salua Yoko d'un signe de tête et suivit Hinata dehors.

« Ça va aller ? » s'enquit la jeune fille aux yeux de nacre.

« Oui ... » souffla son ami.

« Hinata ! Attends ! »la rappela Sasori. « J'ai quelque chose pour toi ! »

Hinata se retourna et regarda Sasori qui lui tendait un papier.

« Passe au studio dans la semaine, s'il te plait. » ajouta-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et partit avec Gaara.

* * *

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte du studio, sortant Itachi de sa torpeur qui grogna une autorisation d'entrer. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et son cœur rata un battement. Que faisait-elle ici ? Il ne réagit pas, se contentant de la regarder pénétrer dans la pièce.

Elle s'inclina légèrement, comme à son habitude, s'excusant de le déranger avec un sourire gêné. Il haussa les épaules et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait.

« Sasori-san m'a dit de venir ici. » dit-elle timidement en regardant tout autour d'elle.

Seul le silence lui répondit mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas et s'approcha de lui. Elle lui tendit le papier que lui avait remis Sasori quelques jours avant. Il le saisit, effleurant ses doigts. Inconsciemment, il prolongea le contact mais se reprit en voyant son vis-à-vis devenir aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse bouillie.

« Tu es toujours d'accord pour jouer dans notre album ? »

Elle sourit, apparemment ravie, lui assurant que ça serait un honneur pour elle.

« Dans ce cas ... » marmonna Itachi en fouillant dans son sac. « Fait signer ça à tes parents. Vu que tu es encore mineur, on a besoin d'une autorisation parentale ... » Il lui tendit le formulaire.

Hinata pâlit. Elle ne pouvait pas ... Sans trop savoir pourquoi, les larmes emplirent ses yeux nacrés. Itachi paniqua et se redressa d'un bon.

« Hey ?! Ça va pas ? »

« Ah ? »

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu as mal quelque part ? »

Incrédule, elle passa une main sur sa joue ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer. Pourquoi pleurait-elle au juste ? Loin de se calmer, ses larmes redoublèrent.

« Je ... ne peux ... pas ... » réussit-elle à articuler entre deux sanglots.

Interloqué, Itachi la fit s'asseoir et prit une chaise pour se mettre face à elle. Hésitant, il lui prit doucement la main pour essayer de la réconforter. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour ce genre de choses. Il approcha son autre main du visage inondé de la jeune fille et essuya maladroitement les perles salées qui sortaient de ses yeux.

Dans un besoin irrépressible de réconfort, elle posa sa joue au creux de cette main, et serra l'autre de sa main tremblante. Une fois qu'elle fut un peu calmée, il lui fit boire un peu d'eau de sa bouteille et passa une main hésitante dans ses cheveux aux reflets bleus afin de calmer les derniers sanglots de la jeune fille. Quand elle fut complètement calme, elle se rendit compte de ce qui venait de se passer. Quelle idiote ! Elle avait été ri-di-cu-le de se laisser aller comme ça ! Elle se mordit la lèvre en s'excusant vigoureusement.

Et pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre lors du concert de charité, il lui offrit un sourire véritable et sincère. Elle étudia longuement ses traits: il avait l'air rassuré. Le cœur d'Hinata rata un battement alors que sa main serra le tissu de son chemisier d'uniforme scolaire au niveau de sa poitrine.

« Ça va mieux ? »

« Ou ... Oui. » bredouilla-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

Impossible ! Pourquoi se sentait-elle rougir tout à coup ? Et pourquoi son estomac s'amusait-il à faire des loopings dans son ventre ? Et puis pour quelle raison son cœur s'affolait-il ?

Brusquement, pour couper court à toutes ces émotions, elle se tourna vers le piano qui dormait là depuis maintenant une semaine et demie. Mécaniquement, elle se dirigea vers lui et s'installa devant. Ses mains trouvèrent d'elles-mêmes les touches blanches et elle commença à jouer pour se vider la tête et maîtriser ses émotions.

Itachi s'approcha et s'assit à coté d'elle. Loupé pour le contrôle des émotions ! Elle était trop troublée à présent. Elle entendit Itachi soupirer et vit sa main s'arrêter, en suspend, au dessus des touches ivoires. Elle s'arrêta de jouer.

« Ne t'arrêtes pas ... » murmura Itachi tout en laissant ses doigts reprendre la mélodie où Hinata l'avait laissé.

« C'est bizarre ... » murmura-t-elle à son tour en reprenant son jeu.

« Quoi donc ? » fit-il sur le même ton.

« Je ne sais pas très bien comment expliquer ... » soupira-t-elle.

« Tu ne bégayes plus ... » fit-il remarqué en accélérant le rythme.

« C'est vrai. » sourit-elle naturellement en le suivant dans ses pirouettes musicales.

Hinata se sentait bien, sereine. Ils continuèrent de jouer ainsi un moment avant de se rendre compte que la nuit venait de tomber. Itachi lui proposa de la raccompagner: les rues ne sont pas très sûres le soir. Elle accepta.

Sur le chemin du retour, leurs mains se trouvèrent toutes seules, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Ils marchaient lentement, comme s'ils avaient peur d'atteindre leur but trop tôt.

« Hinata ? » appela doucement Itachi.

« Hm ? » sourit la jeune femme.

« Crois-tu au coup de foudre ? »

Fin

Le 4 Février 2009

Mlle_YoYo

Wahh .

J'ai cru que je n'en verrai jamais la fin ! Je n'arrivais pas à le terminer ! Au début ce one-shot devait faire une vingtaine de page, au final il en fait quinze de plus ... (vous avez du vous en rendre compte, je divague carrément dans certains passages -_-)

En tout ça, j'espère que vous avez apprécié (enfin pour ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire jusqu'au bout ^^'').


End file.
